Light eco
Light Eco is the rarest of all types of Eco. Originally called "White Eco", it appears only in The Precursor Legacy, Jak 3, and Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. In Jak 3, it is used to transform into Light Jak, giving him several Light Eco based powers. Information In the original game, the Blue Sage said that Jak has an unusual ability to channel Eco, which may account for some of the abilities granted to him by Eco. The Oracle statue also mentions that Jak has "the light within", hinting that he is no ordinary youngster. Count Veger was also aware of his abilities, which he admitted wanting to use in his experiments. Even Baron Praxis angrily says at the beginning of Jak II that he was informed that "this one would be different", likely by Veger. Apparently, Jak lost this inner light after his exposure to Dark Eco but the Oracle at the temple restored it and as a result granted him new powers in return for his heroics during the second installment of the series, which balances the influance of the Dark Eco. There is no Eco Sage of Light Eco, but the Precursors and life itself appear to be closely linked to it. Games The Precursor Legacy In The Precursor Legacy, Jak uses Light Eco, here called "White Eco" to defeat the Precursor Robot being controlled by Gol and Maia. It is formed when four towers surrounding the Dark Eco Silo each emit laser-like beams of Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Eco and creates a small, white, cloud-like object. Jak is then able to use his newfound powers to destroy Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot and save the world. Jak 3 In Jak 3, Jak visits the Monk Temple and is given light powers by the Precursors through an Oracle. He then gains new abilities as Light Jak and his Dark side is also balanced as a result. Jak also collects four Light Eco Crystals by racing the Monks on a Leaper Lizard, beating the Turret challenge, fighting off enemies in the Precursor Temple and fighting Cyber Errol for the first time. Light Eco can be found in Vents at Spargus City, Main Town Ruins and the Monk Temple and sometimes dropped by enemies. However, the rate at which Light Eco orbs are dropped is slower than Dark Eco orbs. Daxter Light Eco was briefly mentioned in Daxter. Count Veger, when discussing the Dark Warrior Program with Erol in Haven Palace, mentioned a desire to create Light Eco Warriors, saying that "Light Eco is the key", and calling it the "power of the Precursors". The Lost Frontier Light Eco briefly appears in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier as used for power for the Eco Seeker device. Notes * It is interesting to note that Jak was able to use Light Eco offensively in The Precursor Legacy to destroy Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot, but that all of Light Jak's powers are defensive. Many believe that this is due to the fact that in the first game Jak was still pure and had the ability to channel Light Eco. After his exposure to Dark Eco in the second game, however, he lost this ability. It was later restored by the Precursor who was released at the end of the second game. The Precursor states that Jak's darkness has been balanced by a "glorious light". In Jak 3, Jak gains all of his Light Eco abilities from the Precursors, who decide to grant him defensive abilities to balance out the offensive abilities of Dark Jak. * Strangely, in The Precursor Legacy, Light Eco looks somewhat like a white cloud, while in Jak 3 it looks more like a star or a ball of energy. The most sensible explanation is merely due to the progress of graphics technology. Trivia *In Jak 3, you can find a lot of Light Eco around the place, and Light Eco is made of all Eco's who fused together (except Dark Eco), so that means that there still is a fair amount of Eco in Haven City during Jak 3. By Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Eco has become far rarer. Category:Eco